Jusqu'à la fin
by YuukiKoala
Summary: ["UA" - One shot] - Bucky est mort. Steve doit faire avec mais a beaucoup de mal. Et un certain Anthony Stark semble prêt à l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve - Stony [Présence du sujet du deuil]


**Note :** Fic écrite sur des phrases, me semble, mais j'l'ai écrit y a longtemps donc….  
**Note 2:** Stony en fond de Stucky voilà voilà :D  
**Note 3 :** Je le met là dans le doute mais : Je n'ai pas vu Endgame. Merci de ne pas me spoiler. Cette fic a même été écrite avant. Bisou.

Une bataille, ça n'était jamais facile. Il fallait toujours que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, que le plan A ne suffise pas, qu'il faille passer au plan E. Que même le plan E ne soit pas crédible, et qu'il y ait des pertes. Et même si c'était pour sauver le monde, et qu'on pouvait se dire que c'était un mal - perdre quelqu'un - pour un bien - ne pas perdre le monde -, il n'empêchait que la mort n'était jamais agréable.  
Bucky tomba au sol, vide, et Steve se sentit vidé à son tour.

Tony l'affirma, plus tard, dans une de ses notes qu'il gardait pour plus tard - sait-on jamais, écrire une autobiographie pouvait servir -. Il écrivit précisément "Et à ce moment, j'ai vu la vie quitter ses magnifiques yeux, même si lui, n'était pas mort."  
Parce que c'est un peu ce qu'il se passa.

C'était la énième fois que Steve voyait Bucky mourir. C'était une redondance qui lui faisait mal à chaque fois, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Bucky était mort, définitivement, en prime. Dans ses bras, après un dernier message, après un dernier au revoir.

Et à présent, que pouvait faire le Capitaine de la phrase "Jusqu'à la fin", maintenant que celle-ci était arrivée ? Il se sentit mourir à son tour, alors. Comme si le fait de perdre son meilleur ami, si ce n'est plus, l'avait totalement détruit.  
Ses yeux bleus ciel devinrent orageux, et s'il se débarrassa ensuite de la cause de cette mort, ça ne changea rien à son état. On tenta de l'aider, par la suite. De lui faire voir un psy, parce que Tony en connaissait un particulièrement étrange - qui était à peine trop franc - et qui pouvait essayer de lui faire reprendre le bon chemin. On lui proposa de consulter Bruce le médecin - parce que Bruce le Hulk pouvait juste l'éclater contre le mur -.  
Le psy fut inutile. La médecine aussi. Même Peter Parker, sa bouille adorable et sa gentillesse innée, fut aussi utile qu'un caillou.

Sans Bucky, Steve avait l'impression de n'être rien.  
De ne plus être. Il l'avait perdu trop de fois pour se permettre de se relever.  
Et puis quoi ? Il avait le droit de mourir un peu. Il avait tellement survécu jusque-là. Il avait tellement tout fait pour ça. Mais à présent, le capitaine n'avait plus l'impression que ça servait à grand-chose. C'était comme s'accrocher à quelque chose pour rien.

La personne qui le comprenait le mieux, fut celle qui tenta encore de l'aider.  
Ce jour-là, Steve était posé dans le canapé, à soupirer, et à essayer de se reprendre. Parfois, ça lui arrivait, de se dire que le monde avait besoin de lui, donc qu'il pouvait essayer d'aller mieux. Souvent, ça ne marchait pas. Souvent ça retombait dans le vide et ça faisait un flop.

Comme s'il se noyait.  
Tony se posa à côté de lui, en silence, d'abord, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est plus là.

Steve aurait voulu qu'il se taise, rien qu'à cette phrase. Il pensait à ces derniers jours, où l'espoir de le savoir vivant, l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine sa main se poser sur les vitres des endroits où il se trouvait. Mais c'était idiot. Parce que Bucky n'était plus là.  
Exactement comme Tony le disait, exactement comme le blond ne voulait pas y croire, quelques fois.

\- Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre à ce point.

Steve aurait pu frapper Tony avec son bouclier, juste pour le faire taire. Est-ce que la mort de Bucky le rendait violent ? Probablement. En avait-il le droit ? Pas sûr.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un.

Si Steve ne disait toujours rien, sa tête pensait vite, et il pensait "je, je, je, toujours des je". Mais lui-même savait que c'était injuste. Que Tony n'était pas aussi égocentrique qu'il pouvait le paraître. Qu'il était bien meilleur qu'on pouvait le penser, bien plus altruiste.  
Seulement à ce moment, le blond n'était pas sûr que ce genre de paroles puisse l'aider.

Peut-être que Tony s'en rendit compte, parce qu'il sembla soudainement se taire. Cela fit du bien au capitaine, qui put ainsi un peu souffler. Mais Tony passa à une autre approche, posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, comme un soutien.  
Steve tourna son regard bleuté vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me console. Comme je n'avais pas besoin de ton psy. Comme je n'ai besoin de rien.

Son ton était amer, presque ferme et autoritaire. Tony l'observa un instant, silencieux, et secoua la tête

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est juste que ce n'est pas ça dont tu as besoin.  
\- Parce que tu sais de quoi j'ai besoin ?  
\- Oui. De James. Qu'il soit là. N'est-ce pas ?

Steve avala difficilement sa salive. Se rappelant de ce manque définitif, du fait qu'il n'avait plus de meilleur ami sur lequel compter, qu'il était presque tout seul, qu'il était tellement, tellement, malheureux.  
Et que cette fois il n'arrivait pas à s'en relever.  
Il savait parfaitement que Tony avait raison.  
Que la seule chose dont Steve avait l'impression d'avoir besoin, c'était Bucky.

\- Tais-toi.  
\- C'est presque amusant de voir que toi et moi, on n'est vraiment pas si différent, lâcha doucement Tony, enlevant délicatement sa main.

Mais Tony n'avait pas fini de parler. C'était comme s'il ne s'arrêtait plus, comme si Steve ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il parlerait que Steve le veuille ou non. C'était tout.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Mais tu ne l'as pas totalement perdu. Tu as encore vos souvenirs. Tu as encore ce qu'il voyait de toi. Son point de vue. Ce que tu semblais être à ses yeux.  
\- Et tu vas me sortir l'éternelle rengaine du "S'il te voyait maintenant, il ne serait pas heureux de te savoir comme ça"  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Steve secoua la tête. A cet instant, il aurait aimé être aussi sourd que Clint pour ne pas à entendre les paroles de Tony. Tony, qui continua :

\- Je pense que quand on perd quelqu'un, il n'y a pas d'autres choix que passer par des phrases qui semblent toujours similaires. Parce que ça fait du bien, ou pas. Ou bien parce que ça peut toucher. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? James est mort, félicitations ? Joyeuses pâques et à demain ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire te relever. Regarde toi, Cap' t'es aussi congelé que pendant des années, sauf que tu t'en rends pas compte.

C'était un peu étrange comme comparaison, mais ce fut comme si ça touchait quelque chose chez le capitaine. Pendant ce temps, le brun à ses côtés, poursuivit.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Te morfondre encore ? Avoir l'air mort encore ? James est mort, tu ne peux rien y faire. Enfin si. Tu peux pleurer, tu peux casser quelque chose, tu peux péter la figure à quelqu'un si ça te fait du bien, même. Bon pas à moi si possible, mais... Tu peux lui écrire tout ce que tu penses, t'en servir comme destinataire pour tes lettres, tu peux repenser à tout ce que vous avez vécu. Mais tu dois comprendre que toi, à côté, tu vis encore. Tu peux encore vivre. Et en faire quelque chose. Être un peu égoïste.

Steve écoutait. Il ne voulait plus que Tony se taises. Il voulait qu'il continue, parce qu'il disait des choses justes. Des choses qui voulaient bien aller raisonner en son esprit. Il avait même tourné son regard vers le brun, alors que des larmes venaient à ses yeux, lui le capitaine valeureux.

C'était vrai que depuis que Bucky était mort, il se demandait qui avait pu éteindre le soleil, et comment il pourrait à nouveau se relever après ça.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui-même.  
Et pourtant, des morts il en avait eu pas mal. A commencer d'abord par Bucky lui-même avant qu'il ne sache qu'il n'était pas mort, puis Peggy. Sa précieuse Peggy.

Et chaque fois il s'était relevé. C'était vrai que l'idée de perdre alors d'autres personnes, comme Tony, ou les autres Avengers, avait quelque chose de décourageant.  
Pourtant oui. Il devait continuer de vivre. De se battre. Aller jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jusqu'à la fin de la ligne.  
Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Peut-être.

Tony n'avait pas besoin que Steve prononce d'autres mots. Il avait compris : Steve commençait à se remettre. Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait servi à quelque chose. Et l'avait peut-être un peu réveillé. Il se laissa sourire en observant le capitaine, tapotant doucement cette fameuse épaule qu'il touchait juste avant.

\- Ca va aller, Cap'. C'est juste un cap à passer. Et puis, il est toujours là, quelque part, en toi. Et tout le reste des trucs gnangnan à dire.

Steve eut un léger sourire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sourit ?

\- Peut-être.

Oh, il se répétait, mais c'était comme si par la même il progressait. Comme si enfin, il évoluait, et que tout son esprit se remettait en marche. Peut-être que Tony avait raison et qu'en fait, il était congelé sur place depuis la mort de Bucky.  
La mort de Bucky. Bucky qui était mort. C'est vrai, c'était douloureux, ça lui arrachait les tripes. L'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler.  
Mais au final...

Ca ne voulait pas dire que Steve devait mourir à son tour.  
Steve décida de vivre, pas juste peut-être. De vivre, tout court.  
Il se releva doucement du canapé. Pas sûr qu'il réussirait à revivre entièrement dès maintenant, mais il pouvait essayer.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je dois vivre.

Et de toute façon, à jouer aux héros, il allait aussi finir par en mourir.

\- Je dois vivre. Et je vivrais.  
\- Oh que oui, sinon je te remets dans le frigo.

Tony eut un léger rire. Puis, il embarqua Steve. Le faire sortir, le faire marcher un peu. Le faire bouger tout simplement. Faire en sorte qu'il redevienne quelqu'un, qu'il puisse vouloir continuer d'exister, et de vivre.  
C'est ça, vivre.

Jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
